


Night Swimming

by mysensitiveside



Category: Popular (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-24
Updated: 2012-03-24
Packaged: 2017-11-02 10:59:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/368246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysensitiveside/pseuds/mysensitiveside
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You want to do what?!" Brooke asked incredulously.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Night Swimming

"You want to do what?!" Brooke asked incredulously.

Sam just grinned. "Come on, Princess. Not too scared, are you?"

Brooke crossed her arms in front of her chest and defiantly stopped walking. "Sam, seriously. We’re in public. That’s illegal. Isn’t it? If it’s not, it should be!"

Undaunted, the brunette simply continued moving forward. "It’s not exactly public,” she replied. “There’s no one here! No one will ever know; it’s just you and me."

"Well... I’m sure it’s cold. And dirty. Or something." Brooke glanced warily around her as Sam disappeared into the dark night.

"Sam, wait!" she called, finally hurrying to catch up.

She skidded to a halt, totally unprepared for the sight that greeted her as she reached Sam.

Sam’s back was to her, but she was already stripping out of her clothes. Brooke found her eyes unintentionally but immediately drawn to the smooth skin before her. Sam glanced back over her shoulder, and there was no mistaking the look in her eyes for anything but what it was -- a challenge.

Shaking her head from the unexpected thoughts suddenly running through her head, Brooke focused back on the situation at hand.

"So what do you say, Brookie? Looks pretty nice and clean to me. You going to join me, or are you going to be a spoilsport who just stands along the sideline?" Sam taunted.

Without another word, Sam turned forward again and strode calmly into the water.

When she’d asked to come along with Sam on her evening walk, she’d had absolutely no idea it would end up with a suggestion of skinny dipping in a nearby secluded pond. If she had, there’s certainly no way she would have left the house.

Still... As Sam lazily swam out into the water, and then turned to face Brooke with a contented -- if she didn’t know better, Brooke would almost say 'seductive' -- smile, there was really only one possible decision.

Brooke grinned and reached down for the hem of her shirt.


End file.
